


Smokes

by darus_rovia



Series: Rovia-Dixon household (with Ronnie!) [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - No zombies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Cigarettes, IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMOKING DON'T BOTHER READING, M/M, Smoking, Vape, Vaping, Word count: 500 - 1000, daryl gives fatherly advice, daryl is the chill parent, dixon family, domestic family stuff, parenting, paul freaks out, ronnie gets caught vaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darus_rovia/pseuds/darus_rovia
Summary: Ronnie get caught vaping, which brings a whole new conversation to the Rovia-Dixon family.





	Smokes

**Author's Note:**

> the way i got this idea is from reading fics where a character tries a cigarette and starts coughing for an eternity and that just pisses me off. as an actual smoker that doesn't happen? like, maybe one cough. but the first time gets you high.
> 
> so get ready for realistic cigarette try out.
> 
> kudos / comment / feedback are highly appreciated!
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

Daryl's peaceful time cleaning and waxing his motorcycle was interrupted when he heard shouting. He stopped and raised his head, knowing it came from the back yard of their house. The voice was familiar, it could be Paul or their son Ronnie. It was probably Paul.

He wiped his dirty hands into the red rag and made his way through the house. He saw his husband, arms crossed with a furious look on his face. Ronnie's hands were all around the air, explaing.

"Wha's the problem?" Daryl stepped outside.

"Look what I caught him doing!" the angry man shoved something in Daryl's hands.

 

_What the hell is this?_

 

Daryl looked at his hand, seeing chrome colored box with a.... Pipe?

He looked at his son, "What am I holding?"

Ronnie looked down and scratched his neck, "It's uhh... It's a vape"

Daryl blinked couple times, shaking his head, confused.

"Oh god damn it, Daryl" Paul rubbed his face with both of his hands. "It's like a electric cigarette! Our son is smoking!"

"It's not smoking!" Ronnie argued.

The three men stood silent for a moment. Daryl was wrapping his head around the fact his son was smoking - or vaping, as the kids say - and Paul was literally walking in circles.

"Where'd you get it?" Paul asked.

"My friend Trevor sold it to me for 10 bucks" Ronnie admitted, "look, it's no big deal! It's not that harmful"

"Not a big deal? Do you understand how-" Paul started.

"Paul calm down" Daryl muttered.

"Excuse me?" Paul gave slightly scary look to his husband.

"Kid's right. It ain't as harmful as real cigarettes. It's better of two bad things" Daryl shrugged.

"How can you be okay with this?" Paul asked.

"I started smoking when I was 9. Am 50 in few years and still breathing"

Now Paul was mad at _two_ of his boys.

Daryl was interested in the vape he was holding. "How does this work?"

"You just put some liquid in it, press the button and inhale. There's lot of different scents and flavors, with nicotine or without. This has berry and is nicotine free" Ronnie explained.

"You hear that, crazy hat? It doesn't even have nicotine!" Daryl almost laughed.

Paul shook his head.

Daryl pressed the small button on the side, put the pipe in his mouth and inhaled.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" Paul asked, raising his eyebrows.

The man blew out the smoke, a firm white cloud flying away in the wind. "Damn, that's actually nice. I'm keepin' this. You said there was nicotine versions too?"

Ronnie nodded, smirking.

Paul couldn't believe what was happening.

"Ye ever tried a real cig before?" Daryl asked, shoving down on his pockets.

"Daryl!"

"Wha'? I think it's better to try this shit out with us and not with some questionable weirdos where the said cigarette could be pot or special k!" he pointed out.

Paul took a long, deep breath nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I think you're right"

Daryl lighted up a cigarette, took couple huffs and handed it to his son.

As Ronnie inhaled, Daryl started smirking. He still remembers his first smoke.

Ronnie's face grumbled up as he tasted it, he coughed once and that's when it hit his head. He searched for balance, dizziness inside his head. He would have fallen down if Daryl hadn't grabbed Ronnie's arms.

As the feeling went away, the boy asked "Was that all because of the nicotine?"

"Yup" Daryl nodded, taking the cigarette away. "Liked it?"

"Hell no" Ronnie shook his head, "I'll stick to the vape"

Daryl chuckled as he inhaled his cig.

"You know, I've never tried one" Paul muttered.

"Ye what? Really?" he asked surprised.

When Paul shook his head, Daryl offered the cigarette.

It was exactly same reaction what Ronnie had.

"Oh Jesus Christ" Paul sighed, holding his husband's shoulder. Ronnie was laughing, so was Daryl

"That's ye darling" he chuckled.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cigarettes are disgusting"

"Well, now I know to stay away from them" Ronnie muttered.

"You mean that?" Paul asked. When Ronnie nodded, the father smiled and apologized for freaking out.

Paul walked inside the house. Daryl put out the cigarette and look at his son for a moment.

"Hey, if anyone pressures you to smoke, ditch 'em. It's okay to say no" Daryl grunted.

Ronnie smiled, "I know, papa. Thanks"

Daryl was almost inside when Ronnie said, "Papa, hold on"

"Yeh?"

"Can I.... Can I have my vape back?"

Daryl started laughing. After a moment he said, "No. I like it"

"Oh come on!"


End file.
